Daddy Slade's Rose
by DaddySlade'slittlegirl
Summary: We all know Slade is a hired killer. But what happens when a job takes a turn for the worse, or better? Find out what happens when Slade meets a little! No slash major fluff and over protective daddy Slade! Teen Just to be safe.


I do not own Teen Titans or Slade Wilson, Warner Brothers Company do.

Summary:Slade as we all know is an killer for hire, but what no one knows is he has a soft spot and kinder spot, a daddy spot. Read and find out what I mean.

It was about two in the morning when Slades brain was going ninety miles an hour, he discovered something about himself tonight on a routine mission. The mission was simple, Find the woman and kill her. Simple right? Well usually for him it was. But for some reason he couldn't do it tonight. Being the man he was had to lay back and go over tonights mission in his head. He looked over to his bedroom door and sighed . **Flashback**

It was around midnight as he scaled the walls to the mansion. The targets

room was on the third floor. As he got to the balcony he pulled himself up and opened the double doors. Shocked as to what he saw. A pink room with a red wood crib against the West wall with a name Rosie above it, a matching changing table against the East wall with a giant brown bear above it, a red wooden toy box in the corner. For a moment slade thought he was in the wrong room until she sat up, the target. He looked at her shocked. The nineteen year old woman was in a pink onesie the read Daddy's Princess across the chest. Slade took a step back and looked at this woman, no little girl and found himself lost in her eyes, he thought that they remind him of the ocean in the Caribbeans. As he kept looking at her he noticed her hair was as white as snow, Probably dyed he thought, but nonetheless she was breathtaking. As he walked up to the crib he looked down at the girl, her eyes got wide with fear, the thoughts that went through Slades head were not the normal ones of pride when he saw that look, no he wanted to comfort her, hold her ,tell her that everything was going to be all right, that nothing in this world was ever going to hurt her. As he looked at her he lowered himself to be eye level with the girl. "What is your name?'' he asked, she smiled and his heart skipped a beat, "Rosie" she replied. He smiled even though she couldn't see it thru his mask, "Well Rosie what are you doing in that crib?" he asked the girl. "Well it's me bed" "My bed little one" he corrected her. "Oh my bed" she said. "And what is such a big girl like you doing in a baby's bed?" "Well me only one if I sleep in a big girls bed I'll fallout" she stayed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Slade collected his thought for a moment. Age regression. He knew at that moment the he needed to do some research. Age regression was something he knew little about. He looked at her again as she smiled at him. Screw the money at that moment nothing else in this world matters more than this woman right in front of him. "Rosie?" "Yes?'' "Can you tell me the name of your Daddy?" "Ummm Kevin Hutcheson" Slade got furious.

That bastard is wanting this precious thing Murdered! How dare he! " Rosie Would you like a new Daddy?" "Well my daddy now is mean to me he hits me and he doesn't give me cuddles no nothing like that... so will you give me cuddles and not hit me?" she asked him he picked her up and held her close to his chest "Look at me little one" he removed his mask as he looked up at him she gasped. His eye was that the same as Steal. He had a eye patch on his eye or rather eye socket she thought. "Yes?'' "As long as you are mine no one will ever touch you in any way you dont want and as for cuddling, yes when I am not working any time you want to cuddle we will cuddle understood?" "yes" she said "good now what all do you need from here?" " Wait you mean I go and live with you?" "well of course were else would you go if i'm to be you new daddy?" " Oh yeah, well my pasice and my blankie and Eleanor and my diapers and all of my toys…." "Hold on I will get you all new stuff just the very important ones okay?" " But but there all important!" " How about this just your blankie and Eleanor diapers and pacifier and i'll get you all new toys? " Well okay" as Slade gathered all of the stuff they agreed on the he realized he needed stuff at his layer. " Stay in your crib for just a minute i need to make a phone call okay?" "otay" He sat her back down as Slade pulled out his phone. " Wintergreen" ' Yes sir?" i need a few things done before get back home." "Yes Sir what is it?" " I need all of this in adult size." "Yes Sir" "Okay good I need a crib , changing table, extra large rocking chair,play mat , play pin and bottles as big as you can get them and all onesies and all of that stuff, adult dippers that tape up, pacifiers of this needs to be for a girl" "Yes Sir it will be done before you get back witch room would you like this to be set up in?" "The one next to mine and make sure it is painted pink with a brown bear above the changing table and have the name Rosie above the crib, that is R.O.S.I.E ." "Yes Sir" "Good man". And with that he hung up the phone. "Ready to go little one" "yes. " And with that they left out the window.


End file.
